Superfail!
by thoughtlessCoffee
Summary: More adventures of the Mike Wazowski Takes a Fall 2008 skype group! This time they find theirselves in...Superjail, Becky's latest fandom! Will Becky like her new job? Will Cole survive the yard? CAN MATTHEW'S NOSE GET ANY BIGGER? Read to find out! Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1: Watching TV

One day the members of Mike Wazowski Takes a Fall 2008 were partying at Cole's house. Cole was watching anime, Hayden was arguing with Cole, and Matt and Becky were making out in the corner.

Suddenly the TV switched to a different show. Becky heard the theme music start up and leaped out of Matt's arms. "bb no" Matt cried. Becky kicked Cole in the head, knocking him over. "hell yeah" Hayden cheered. He high fived Becky and Becky sat down to watch the show.

Matt scooted over to see what was going on. "What is this?" he asked Becky, who was loudly singing the theme song. "Superjail!" Hayden replied, looking at the opening credits. Becky stood up and waved her arms around.

"THERE'S ONLY ONE PLACE TO GOOOO...I'M COMING HOOOOOME!"

She sat back down. Matt and Hayden applauded politely. "Ugh, not THIS show!" Cole grumbled. Becky kicked him again. "Yeah Becky, how many times have you seen this episode?" Matt asked. Ghosts was on. It was Becky's favorite.

"SHHHH!" Becky answered. The Warden appeared on the screen. She squealed loudly and stroked the TV screen...or did she?

"Oh my god!" Hayden yelled. "Your hand just went into the screen!"

Becky looked down to see her hand had gone through the screen. She screamed and yanked her arm away. "omg bb" Matt said, running over to make sure she was okay.

"Where did it go?" Cole asked. "I don't know," Becky answered, "but I kind of want to find out!" She managed to free her arm from her boyfriend's hands and jumped into the TV screen. Luckily Hayden caught her by the feet.

"What's in there?" Cole shouted to her.

"A rad ass." Hayden said. Matt glared at him.

"Uhhh...it just looks like a normal town!" Becky reported, glancing around. "It looks pretty harmless. Let's go in!"

"Rebecca you idiot, you can't g-" Cole started. But it was too late. Becky had already jumped into the TV. "BB NOOO" Matt yelled, leaping in after her. Hayden looked at Cole. "Come on, asshat." he said, grabbing the group's punching bag and following Matt and Becky.


	2. Chapter 2: In the TV?

The group landed on a sidewalk in a generic-looking town. Becky hit the concrete first. "ooooow" she whimpered. Matt came tumbling after her. "aww bae whats wrong" he asked, huggling her. "I hurt my kneeeeeee." Becky said. "aaaawww babbuuuu" Matt said. He kissed her knee to make it better cause he's a good boyfriend.

Hayden landed on Cole. "OWWWW F_CK!" Cole yelled (yes, he does that in real life...)

"Shut up!" Becky ordered. "I wanna explore this place."

They walked around for a bit before they heard a commotion nearby. "What's going on?" Hayden wondered. Loud beeping sounds got Becky's attention. "JAILBOT!" she screeched. "my soooooonn" She dashed over to where Jailbot was chasing Jacknife as usual. "hi jacknife" Becky said, pushing him out of Jailbot's arms. "Bye guys!" she yelled as Jailbot began to carry her away.

"BECKER NO" Matt yelled. He grabbed onto Becky's legs. "God damn it..." Hayden groaned, grabbing Matt's arm. "GUYS WAIT!" Cole yelled. He ran and jumped into the air, grabbing onto Hayden's leg. "Wheeee!" Becky yelled gleefully.

"Where are we going?" Hayden asked as they went higher and higher, further and further away from the small town.

"HOME!" Becky yelled.

* * *

_sorry it's a little shorter than before! anyways, i have a terrible habit of writing fanfiction about my skype group whenever i get into a new fandom...so far i've put in myself, my best friend hayden, my boyfriend matt, and our emotional human punching bag coleman. of course there are a few more people in the group, but they'll be added later!_

_- becky_


	3. Chapter 3: He's the Wardeeeeen

The group crashed into a large yellow building, landing in a colorful office. The first thing that Becky saw was a spinny chair! "SPINNY CHAAAAAIR" she yelled. She sat in it like Stein from Soul Eater and zoomed across the room. "Do you even realize what a pickle you are in?" Cole shouted in that dumb British accent he does when he tries to be funny. Hayden smacked him.

Suddenly the door flew open. "Who said pickle?" someone yelled. Everyone pointed to Cole.

"I love pickles!" the Warden exclaimed cheerfully. Matt and Hayden looked at each other awkwardly. Cole was about to say something stupid when Becky flew out of her chair.

"WARDEN!" Becky screeched.

"BOOBS!" The Warden screeched.

They ran at each other.

Hayden, Matt, and Cole all looked at one another. "Uhhh..."

The Warden let go of Becky. "Do you know these pickle loving criminals?"

"Criminals? What did we do?" Matt asked.

"You...broke into my office! You're all inmates now!" the Warden decided. "Hey wait a second!" Matt said, pointing at Becky. "How come she's not an inmate too? She broke in...I mean, crashed in with us."

The Warden pointed to Becky's boobs. "She's a GIRL!"

"So?" Hayden asked.

"By Superjail fanfic law, she has to work for me!"

"What?" Matt screeched.

"Read most of the OC/reader inserts for this fandom...the chick always ends up working for me!" the Warden explained.

"Cool..." Becky said as she was dragged away.

* * *

_ooh look at me makin jokes about the fanfiction for this fandom_

_also im pretty proud of myself for punching out 3 chapters already! ill probably write a bunch more today though_

_thanks for reading if youve stuck with me so far!_

_- becky_


	4. Chapter 4: Shoe and Matthew

"I'm so bored!" Shoe yelled. "Fight me."

"No." Matthew said. "For the last time, I'm not gonna fight you."

"Hey..." Shoe said, "isn't that Matt, Hayden, and Cole?"

"Hey..." Hayden said, "isn't that Shoe and a big nosed kid?"

"I HEARD THAT" Matthew yelled. Suddenly Becky strode into the yard, smiling widely. She had a name tag on the front of her shirt. "I got a new jooob~!" she announced proudly.

Everyone crowded around to see her name tag.

"Becky: Warden's personal assistant and official cum sock." Hayden read. Cole whined in disgust. "Pretty much every OC gets the title of personal assistant, and eventually cum sock..." Becky said, shining it on her sleeve, "But I'm the first person to be OFFICIAL cum sock, and before even getting the job as assistant!"

"How is it?" Shoe asked curiously.

"I don't know." Becky said mysteriously. "I haven't had to do anything yet. What about you guys? How's life on the inside? Is it what it used to be?"

She and Shoe high fived cause that was a rad reference.

"Well," Cole began, "first I got my butt kicked by the inmates, then by a security guard..."

"Oh man that was hilarious!" Matt said. "You should have been there!"

"BECKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" the Warden called. "THERE IS A SNAKE IN MY BOOT"

Becky sighed. "Well guys, I should get going. A boot is never a good place for a snake."

She walked off. Matt sat down. "So Shoe, how long have you been here?"

"I've been here for ages!" Shoe said happily. "Me too..." Matthew groaned. "I've just sat around and watched Shoe chase the Twins..."

"I wish to snuggle them!" Shoe explained. "Anyway...how did you get here?"

"...through the TV." Cole said. "Cool!" Shoe said. "We got here through the computer. It was so hardcore. I just kind of miss my house...even my dumb dog that Becky's afraid of. We used to sit around and watch the Young Ones together..."

Suddenly Hayden got an idea! "Guys..." he said, "I think we can find a way to get home!"

* * *

_WHOOO ITS MY OTHER BEST FRIEND SHOOOOE_

_sorry if this one was kinda lame! im waiting for lunch and running out of ideas...but ill try not to give up on this fic!_

_-becky_


	5. Chapter 5: Hayden's Plan!

_before i begin this chapter i wanna apologize for not updating sooner! i was on a weekend trip to gulf shores with my family and didn't have internet access :c but now im back with some fresh new ideas!_

_- becky_

* * *

"Oh boy, an idea!" Shoe said.

"So we got here through a TV right?" Hayden began. Cole and Matt nodded. "And Shoe and Matthew came through a computer, probably watching Superjail as well. So what I thought was mayb-"

Before Hayden could continue, there was a scream of "Leedle leedle" and a loud thud. "What was that?" Cole screeched. "It was Jimble!" Matt said.

"Hello friends I am here!" Jimble said, waving at everyone. "Hi Jimble!" Shoe shouted. "Where did you come from?" Jimble made a fart noise. "Oh cool!" Shoe said.

"ANYWAY..." Hayden said, "I was thinking that maybe we could go through a TV to get home. We just need to find one and jump in!"

"That makes sense." Matt said. "So...we find a TV show set where we live, right?"

"We need to get back to Louisiana." Matthew said. "What TV show is set in Louisiana?"

"Can it be a crappy show?" Shoe asked. "It'll be so much more fun if it's crappy."

"Okay, so what crappy show is set in Louisiana?" Cole asked.

Everyone thought and thought and thought and then suddenly...

"DUCK DYNASTY!"


	6. Chapter 6: i'm sHOE THATS WHO

"Oh boy oh boy!" Becky said. "I wonder what it's like to be a cum sock."

"You're about to find out!" the Warden told her cheerfully, dressed only in his underwear, hat, gloves, bow tie, and glasses. "This is gonna be great!" Becky said excitedly.

The Warden had just started to pull off his underwear when there was a loud crash. "I CAME IN LIKE A WREEEECKING BAAAALL" Shoe yelled as he smashed through the wall on a giant wrecking ball. "Oh dude, not cool!" Becky yelled.

"Wait, who are you?" the Warden asked, pointing at Shoe, who was spinning around on the ball.

Shoe stood up tall and proud. "I'M SHOE, THAT'S WHO! AND I'VE COME TO TAKE BECKER BACK!"

"Um..." Becky said. Shoe jumped off the wrecking ball. "You're welcome Becker!" he said, picking up Becky and running out of the room. "MY CUM SOCK!" the Warden yelled. "YOU HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN TO TASTE THE RAINBOW!"

"I GOT THE BECKER!" Shoe yelled, jumping out the nearest window. "Matt!" Becky yelled. "Becky!" Matt yelled. They hugged each other. "Did you taste the rainbow?" Matt asked. Becky smacked her forehead. "Goddamnit I didn't get a chance!"

"Becky!" Hayden, Cole, and Jimble yelled, running over to her. "omg hi guys" Becky said, hugging Hayden and Cole. She petted Jimble's head.

Hayden quickly told Becky their plan. "Ughhh...do we HAVE to go into Duck Dynasty?" Becky complained. Her english teacher last semester had been obsessed with it and it annoyed the hell out of her.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Cole asked. "TOP CHEF!" Becky shouted. "We can at least steal some food."

"Whatever!" Matt yelled. "Just a TV show set in Louisiana!"

Everyone ran to the Warden's office!

* * *

_oh my god its 2am_

_im going to bed_

_gnight_


	7. Chapter 7: More Fun With a Wrecking Ball

Today's been quite a long day! I spent a while starting on an OFF fanmix (if you haven't played it yet, do it NOW, it's quite an adventure!) because oh my god I've been listening to Misaligned Judgement for about two hours. I also took the time today to watch Stingstress (god I love that episode) and do some animating. And my boyfriend's away at dinner at the moment, so I'm typing up the latest chapter while waiting for him 0u0 Enjoy!

- Becky

* * *

"We need to get to the Warden's TV!" Hayden yelled. Jimble rocketed ahead of the group using his magical fart powers. "yeeyyeye" he yelled as he crashed through the Warden's office door. Everyone ran inside. "TV!" Matthew shouted. He tripped over a wire and flew across the room.

Before anybody could do anything else, someone tackled Cole! "EWWW!" Cole screamed as Alice threw him against a wall. Jailbot flew into the room after her. "JAILBOT!" Becky and Jimble yelled. They rushed over and hugged him and Jailbot hugged them back.

"Aww!" Becky squealed. "Cute robot!"

"You and your cute little side panel things that arm clamp things come out of for the hugg-wAIT OH MY GOD THOSE ARENT ARMS NSFW LEWD" Jimble yelled.

"NOSE ATTACK!" Matthew screamed. His nose flew off and was immediately engaged into a battle with Alice which quickly turned to a hot make out session. "Oh gross!" Cole yelled. Matthew's nose and Alice then began to beat up Cole. Meanwhile Matt and the Warden were hanging out in a corner of the room.

"What's short, squeaky, and has great boobs?" Matt asked.

"Becky!" the Warden yelled.

They high fived.

"Wheee!" Shoe screeched as he smashed through the wall on his wrecking ball.

"Quickly while Shoe is destroying everything!" Hayden shouted, holding up the TV. "Everyone in!"


	8. Chapter 8: Home!

_Oh gosh sorry for not updating sooner! I've been pretty busy and Shoe was sleeping over the other night (he says hi) so we wasted time by watching Tim Burton movies, eating snacks, and watching videos of Disney characters falling over (honestly, nothing is funnier than those Disney on Ice videos)._  
_Anyway, this is the last chapter! Enjoy!_

_- Becky_

* * *

Becky woke up on a floor.

"Shoe, why did I have to sleep on the floor?" she asked.

"Dude, you WANTED to sleep on the floor." Shoe reminded her. "Oh yeah!" Becky said. Shoe threw a bag of chips at her. Becky ignored him. "Why am I at your house?"

Shoe stared at her. "Uh...you wanted to come over so we could cosplay stuff? And then we cosplayed and watched TV and I asked if you wanted to sleep in the bed and you slept on the floor after eating all the goddamn chips."

"Really?" Becky asked.

"No. We went on that Superjail adventure and then you ate all the chips and told me you wanted to sleep on the floor."

"Yeah, I thought that sounded a little too uneventful." Becky rolled over and grabbed her phone to text Matt. "Did we learn any useful lesson from our adventure?"

"Uh...I ship Alice with Matthew's nose." Shoe offered.

"Good enough. Let's go watch Dragon Tales."


End file.
